Life through the eyes of mummy Braddock
by Pinklover98
Summary: He always protected his 'baby Nat' as he calls her, always has and always will. Sam's mums POV (similar to In the eyes of a Braddock so if you liked that, you'll probably like this). Some people requested I wrote another so here it is, I just decided not to add it to the other one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Life through the eyes of mummy Braddock

**Authors note: As it says in the summary, this is similar to 'In the eyes of a Braddock' but in Sam's mums POV. Enjoy and please review (thanks to everyone who has reviewed on in the eyes of a Braddock). **

Sam has been away for almost two years now. His baby sisters Emily and Milly remember him but I fear that soon they won't be able to.

I can tell that Nat is missing him. She seems more reserved now. She spends more time alone in her room. Natalie and Sam are extremely close, they always have been. Ever since Natalie was born, Sam has loved her, protected her, cared for her.

I can remember the day that Natalie was born so clearly. I can remember how excited Sammy was when John brought him to the hospital to visit us. He had been shopping with John a few days before and had bought her a furry pink teddy bear. He was always so gentle when he held Natalie, like she was a china doll, he held her like she was so fragile, like he thought she was going to crumble and break under his touch.

As the years went on, Sammy helped John and I with everything to do with Nat. He helped her learn how to walk, how to talk, how to play games. When she was upset he would comfort her, when she was happy, he was happy, when she needed help, he helped. On Nat's first day of school (and every day after that as well) Sam looked out for her, played with her even though his friends teased him. Sure, sometimes he got frustrated with her and she with him, but that's just what it's like with siblings, they fight and they make up.

When the twins were born, Nat seemed jealous and assumed that Sam would take care of them and not her so she stopped asking for his help. Sam of course helped us with the twins, but he was still worried about his 'baby Nat' as he calls her. It took a while for Nat to see, but Sam would never push her to the side and forget about her just because there are two new babies.

Never.

So now that he has gone away to Afghanistan for the first time, followed in his dad's footsteps, Nat is lost. I think she feels that Sam might not come back, I keep telling her that he will, he'll come back for her. His baby Nat.

Three years have gone by now, Sam is still not back and we miss him more and more everyday.

It's 8pm and there's a knock on the front door. Who would be calling at this time of night? I hear Natalie open the door and then laughing. Lots of very loud, very excited sounding laughing. I make my way downstairs and reach the bottom just as my husband exits his study, curious about what is going on as well. We walk into the hallway and there he is. My baby boy.

Sam.

He's home. He came back to us. John goes up to him and hugs him, when they pull away I step forward and hug him as well. Then we are all hugging. John, Sam, Nat, Emily, Milly and I. One big happy family. We are together now, together forever and nothing is going to change that.

Nothing.

**AN: thanks for reading, please review! If anyone would like to read a one shot in Sam, John, Emily or Milly's POV that is similar to this, then please review or PM me. Thanks **


	2. Brother hood through the eyes of Sam

Brother hood through the eyes of Sam Braddock

**Authors note: As requested by Ealasaid Una, here is another sam and nat one shot! Enjoy!**

My baby sister Natalie is 33 years old. Me, I'm 38. I've always been protective over Nat. Always have been, always will be. Nothing is going to change that.

Apparently the day that mum and dad told me that they were having baby, I told everyone at school about it and went running around the garden, our house, grans house, shouting that I was going to be a big brother. I use to love treating her like a baby, protecting her from 'dragons' and 'wizards' and all sort of mythical creatures.

And here I am 33 years later still treating like a baby when possible and being as protective as I can. Which she hates. With a passion.

When she got asked to the prom by some guy from her chemistry class, I stalled him when he arrived, asking him lots of questions and made a show of showing how much Nat meant to me before they left.

When she got her first boyfriend (and for every boyfriend after that as well actually) I sat out on the front steps to our house claiming each time that I was 'stargazing'. I could tell that they could all see right through me though.

There was one boy that Nat dated that I didn't like and didn't trust right from the start. Joe Edwards. So to say that I was surprised when he cheated on Nat right in front of her would be a lie. A big one. It took a lot of persuading from my girlfriend at the time, Nat, my parents and my friends for me not to go and beat the guy up. Trust me, if I had ever or even if I ever get my hands on him, he's going to regret even meeting the Braddock family and messing with my baby sister. MY baby Nat.

When I went to Afghanistan for the first time (each time I went actually), Nat was the one person that I missed the most. Sure we fought (and still fight) a lot but we love each other and I don't think that I could imagine life without energetic, bubbly, always-says-the-wrong-thing-at-the-wrong-time, beautiful, Nat.

Whenever I went away to Afghanistan, I would always write and Skype to my family but Nat especially. I would try and get to a computer around the same time whenever I could just so that I could catch Nat before she went to school or when she came home from school.

It's funny because most of the time, Nat can't cook to save her life but the one thing that she can make and loves to make, are cupcakes. So whenever I come home to visit or whenever I came home from Afghanistan, the dining room table would be filled with all different kinds of cupcakes that Nat had made just for me.

When Nat and Spike 'dated' for a while, I was a little skeptical. I wasn't sure that I wanted my baby sister dating one of my best friends and when Spike called it off, I wasn't mad, I wasn't angry, I wasn't upset because I knew that by doing what he had done, he had Nat's best intentions in mind. And that day, that day that they both got take hostage, I felt (and still do feel) like I owe Spike hugely for saving my sisters life when I couldn't be there to do it instead.

No matter how many times I swear, scream, shout at Nat, she will always be my baby sister. Always be my baby Nat and nothing will ever change that.

Nothing.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
